Wally's Secret Love
by B y a R e n
Summary: Crossover between InuyashaKND! The one time Wally gets a chance to tell Kuki how he really feels about her, will he really do it? What will Kuki say to that? Will she feel the same way? REAL CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Wally's Confession

Chapter One

Wally's Secret

It was mid-day and Wally, Numbuh 4, was sitting on the floor playing a video games with Hoagie, Numbuh 2. "Come on! No! Yes! No! YES!" Numbuh 4 said with gratitude.

"AGAIN!" said Numbuh 2 flipping out at the fact that Numbuh 4 just beat him for the 10th time in a row.

"You know Numbuh 2 ya should really work on your gaming skills more often'." Said Wally teasingly.

"I want a rematch! And this time don't cheat!"

"WHAT! You're just jealous that Ah keep beetn' ya!" Numbuh 4 said in his Australian accent.

"Oh what ever!"

"Fine Ah'll give ya your rematch but Ah'll just beat ya again'." He said bragging.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Said Kuki, Numbuh 3, as cheerful as usual.

"Oh, hey Kuki. Ah just beat Numbuh 2's butt at "Wrestle Mania" again'!"

"Only because he cheated." Numbuh 2 said under his breath.

"I play winner!" Numbuh 3 said, knowing that she'll end up playing Wally (Ad: I'll just call them by their real names from now on.)

Once again Wally beat Hoagie. Kuki ran over to the control, while Wally was reaching for it to hand to Kuki, Kuki reached for it and they grabbed for it at the same time, they touched hands. Wally blushed madly so did Kuki. Hoagie started cracking up.

"What are ya laughing about you idiot!" Yelled Wally furious that Hoagie was laughing at him and Kuki.

"Nothn'." Hoagie said scared that Wally would pounce on him and start beating him up like a punching bag.

"You better watch your-self" He said PO'D. "Tubby" Wally said under his breath.

"Oh Wally leave him alone, he probably just remembered a funny joke!" Kuki said getting impatient because she wanted to play with Wally. _I wonder why I cant help but call Numbuh 4 by his real name. It must be nothing. He's so cute when he's mad. What am I thinking! I cant like Wally, he is a complete opposite of me. Besides, what if he doesn't like me back. _She thought starting to scare herself.

"Why are you protecting him. Do ya like him! Hmmmmmmm…! Well, I hope you live happily ever after!" With that said, he threw the control clear across the room and stormed off to his room.

When he got to the door with the backwards 4 on it, he opened it and went in to his room. He ran to the middle of his wrestling ring and started punching the punching bag. He was so mad he like he was going to explode. _I know it was stupid to get all mad that Kuki was protecting Hoagie but what if she did like him, and not me. I better not jump to conclusions. I think I should tell her how I feel about her before its to late. Someone might get to her first. But I can't after that episode. She'll think I'm a freak!. _He sat down and put his head in hands.

"What was that all about. All I said was that you probably just remembered a funny joke. Even though you don't know any funny Jokes. Ha Ha!"

"Hey I do to!" Hoagie said mad of what she just said.

He started chasing Kuki around the living room. Wally could hear them down there having all that fun. He then started to cry. _What she does like him, and he likes her back. Oh-No! What am I going to do! Oh geese I was to late! _He had to hold the tears back. If the team heard him crying it would change his reputation forever!

Just then Kuki came in to his room without knocking.

"Hey Number 4. I came to check up on you. Are you ok." She was very curious but she didn't want to get on his nerves know he'll through a temper tantrum.

"Why aren't you with your **_boyfriend?_**"

"He's not my boyfriend Wally. I don't like him that way!"

"You don't!" He relieved.

"Nope!" She said starting to get now that she saw a smile on his face.

"Listen Kuki, there's something Ah need to tell you." He said deciding to tell her now about his big secret.

"Yes Wally."

"Ah just t-thought y-you should know that Ah-Ah ummm…"

"Well."

"Well Ah think t-that Ah lo…"

The alarm went off at that very second. Wally was about to mad about the interruption of his confession.

"Kids Next Door! Report to the main area immediately we have a code red on our hands!" Nigel, Numbuh 1, said over the intercom.

"Yay a mission!" Kuki said like she always does when a new mission to discussed.

"Wait Kuki! AH LOVE YOU!"


	2. Kuki's Surprise

Thank you for all the reviews wonderful people!

**Genosythe- I know his ring is way up there its just I was really tired because I was up late typing it so I got a little lazy.**

**ShinobuFan175- No that was that last chapter because, well I'm updating now. **

**Sakura**- **Why thank you. **

**- It was supposed to be funny. Just in case you felt guilty.**

**On with the show - ER -story!**

Chapter 2

Kuki's Surprise

Kuki stood in Wally's door for what seemed like for hours, but was only a few seconds.

"Um… Kuki… could ya say somthin' cause I'm starting to get a little nervous." _Even though I already am!_

"Um…"

"Right understood. I'll go crawl under a rock now." He said now heart broken that Kuki had refused him.

"No…Wally wait!"

"Yes"

"Um… well… I like you to Wally, it just well not like that." Even though she did.

"Ok… I understand… I…"

"Hello #'s 34 were waiting! Any day now!" Nigel said starting to get angry.

"Coming" Wally said in low tone voice, low enough that Kuki couldn't even hear it.

_I love you to Wally! I love you to! Oh why did I have to break his heart? WHY! I DO LIKE YOU THAT WAY. I love you that way. OH WHY?_ Kuki thought to her self ashamed of what she had done to Wally.

"Um… Wally… I actually… Um… I …"

"Come on we don't have all day!" Nigel said now angry at his two team mates.

They finally walk to seat was in the ground. Wally plopped in as Kuki slipped in watching Wally.

"Ok team, now that numbuh 3 and 4 had arrived. We can get down to business. The Delightfuls have been building a super destructo machine that no one can beat."

"Well if no one can beat it then should we fight it. Numbuh 5 thinks we should leave them alone!" Abigail said talking as third person as usual.

"Well Numbuh 1 thinks that we shouldn't because it is specially built for us." Nigel said imitating Abigail. "What do you think you guys?"

"I think we should a build a machine that is twice as strong or at least equally as strong so we can beat them." Hoagie said of course that some to do with building.

"We could do that, but what about weapons?" Nigel said all ways wondering about weapons. "What do you think numbuh 3?"

"Huh… oh we could…um" she was to busy thinking about Wally to make up a plan.

"We could beat the crud out of them." Wally said like he didn't care.

"Ugg… Well let's sleep on it because we can't just leave this alone." Nigel was very disappointed in his team.

"Ok. Sounds good to me!" Hoagie said excited.

They all went back to their rooms, except for Kuki and Wally. They both went to the living room (not knowing each other are going there of coarse.). When Wally saw Kuki he just sat on the couch and turn on the T.V.

"Wally, I'm sorry."

"What ever. Look don't be sorry. I completely understand."

"No Wally, you don't."

"Oh really, well, then that must mean I'm stupid cause I don't know my own feelins'!"

Kuki just looked at him. She scooted closer to Wally, but he scooted farther. She leaned close enough to his face that it was uncomfortable. He pushed her away.

"Don't get that close to me god dang it!" Wally said now completely PO'D.

"Wally please I was testing you!"

"Yah well I failed I guess!" He got up and went to his room

"I love you." Kuki said in a whisper.


	3. The Big Fight & Make Up

Chapter 3

The Big Fight & Make-up

Wally ran to his room, very disappointed. He looked up at his wrestling ring above him. He went up the steps and looked at the branch poking out of the corner of the ring. He slammed himself into the branch causing him to collapse on to the ground. He was lying there thinking, 'What should I do?'

Kuki was sitting on the couch staring at the stairs Wally went up, 'What did I do?' She thought. She was trying to tell him about her true feelings, but he threw another temper tantrum. 'He will never forgive me. He will settle down so I can tell him. "What should I do to make him settle down?" She said to herself.

Nigel walked in the room. "Hey numbuh 3! What's up?" He said concerned.

"Nothn'." She said. She didn't want to tell him about her and Wally.

"Are sure? You seem down." Nigel said now very very concerned.

"NOTHING! OK! DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!"

Wally could hear Kuki yelling at Nigel down stairs. She can be really loud, but that's another thing he liked about her, her fury at people when's mad. Except when's mad at Wally. But he can accept the fact that she's mad at him, like the time when he destroyed Mr. Huggykins. OK, well, he didn't take it that well but he hung in there.

Wally decided to go back down stairs. He found Abby and Kuki sitting on the couch talking.

When Abby saw him she glared at him like he was her worst enemy or something. Kuki was crying on Abby's shoulder. Wally couldn't stand to see her like this even though he was mad at her. He wanted to hug her, but Abby probably won't let him considering of what he had said to Kuki earlier.

"Numbuh 4 how can you be so mean! She was trying to tell but you wouldn't let her. What is your problem?" Abby said furious with him.

"You don't understand numbuh 5. I opened up my heart to her and she goes and breaks it. She could at least been a little nicer about it! CRUD! Why is everyone on my back today! MAN!"

"Don't you yell at numbuh 5 like that!"

"Yeah, well numbuh 4 might want to left alone!" Wally said mimicking Abby. "Mrs. I have a habit of talking in third person!"

"You did not just go there! You did not just go there!"

Kuki was watching her best friend and her very angry maybe ex-friend fighting. She started to tear up even more.

Hoagie and Nigel ran from upstairs to the living room were the commotion was. "What is going on here!" Nigel yelled

"Yah, I thought we were being attacked!" Said Hoagie.

"Well, numbuh 5 believes that numbuh 4 is a mad man and a complete jerk!" Yelled Abby.

"Well, I believe numbuh 3&5 are mean and don't understand other peoples feelings!" Yelled Wally.

"Why don't you just SHUT-UP? WALLY I LOVE YOU! I've trying to tell you but you were to mad!" Kuki yelled so the whole city could hear her (not really).

"You do. But you said… I… you… what?" Wally was very confused. Kuki grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him close up to her that you can't get any closer, and gave him a long kiss, then pulled away. Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie were standing in amazement at the sight. Wally was dazed, and Kuki felt good about what she did. Wally stood there with a blank face. "Why… Why did you do that?" Wally was very amazed.

"I love you Wally that's why!" Kuki was afraid the he didn't like her anymore. "Did you not like it?"

"I loved it!" he was excited. "BE MY GIRL FRIEND!" He blurted out.

The team (Abby, Nigel and Hoagie) were staring at Kuki and Wally. "Um, you guys know that once we get decommissioned you won't remember each other, right?" Hoagie said.

"Oh, right." Wally was now disappointed.

"Oh well! At least we'll..." Kuki was cut off by a crash.

"Kids Next Door! Battle stations!"

Sorry if that chapter was so short.


	4. The Big Disaster

**Hello wonderful people! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update my story. : O. I was busy with other things.**

**What was really funny was that I didn't need to do the things I was doing. I could have updated. But I decided to goof off. **

**Oh well, at least I'm updating now! Right?**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Great Disaster**

The team rushed (practically tripping over each other) over to were the crash was. There was a big hole in the wall of level 24 of the tree house with a big machine standing in the hole. The machine was towering over the kids with a big glass bubble covering six figures.

"Who the-" Wally tried to say. (Still red from what him and Kuki have done in front of the team.) A claw came out of a compartment in the machine and grabbed Wally, squeezing him hard enough that he couldn't breath or talk.

"The Delightful Children! And they brought father!" Nigel yelled to rest of the team.

"Poor diluted Kids Next Door." The DCFDTL said in unison. "How can you stop us now that we have hostage?"

"You let go of him!" Kuki yelled.

"You think were going to obey anything you say! Well, your wrong Ms. Sanban. Boy are you wrong!" The DCFDTL hollered at Kuki.

Wally started turning purple by the lack of oxygen he was getting. 'Can't breath. Got to do something before they kill me!' Wally thought, but having trouble doing it because he was about to pass out.

"Your about to kill him you freaks!" Abby yelled afraid that they would kill him. They could lose a team mate and a friend. And worse Kuki would be sad for the rest of her life be cause of the loss.

"What do you care? He is of no use for you. Isn't he? He is the dumb one!"

"Don't you talk about Numbuh 4 like that! Epically if he is right there!" Kuki and Hoagie were red because of the anger that was pursing through their veins.

The delightful children ignored them and walked out of the hole and crushed many houses and cars on their way back to the mansion.

"What are we going to do?" Kuki yelled at the top of her lungs to her team mates.

"Numbuh 2! Get the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O and meat us out front. Were going to kick some delightful butts." Nigel left to his room to get ready. The others followed suit.

"Numbuh 1. Is he going to be ok?" Kuki asked.

"To honest Numbuh 3, I… I don't know."

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. **

**I'm having writers block. WHAAAAA!**

**Numbuh 4: Are you trying to kill me!**

**Me: Huh? **

**Numbuh 4: I just got kid napped for cruds sake! What are you going to do to me!**

**Me: Nothing… (evil grin)**

**Numbuh 3: Don't kill Numbuh 4! Please! I'll do any thing!**

**Me: Hmmm… will you go make me some chocolate chip cookies?**

**Numbuh 3: Yes… Yes, just don't kill Numbuh 4!**

**Me: Okay. Chop Chop. Lets see some cookies! (Laughs evilly)**

**Numbuh 3: (Skips off to the kitchen)**

**Numbuh 4: Why are you looking at me like that? **

**Me: Buh ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Numbuh 4: HELP!**

**Me: (Pulls out knife)**

**Numbuh 4: Hey, you m-made a deal with Numbuh 3. Don't do this. NOOOO! Numbuh 3! HELP!**

**Me: (Puts knife away so Numbuh 3 wont see)**

**Numbuh 3: What are doing in there! (Pokes head in the room) Oh Numbuh 4, what are you screaming about she's not doing anything!**

**Numbuh 4: (Glares at me)**

**Numbuh 3: (Goes back to kitchen)**

**Me: (Pulls knife back out)**

**Numbuh 4: AHHHHHHH!**

**Numbuh 3: (Bakes a cookie that says "Please review")**


	5. On The Search

**It's me again! **

**It took a long time to update, I know! I just got back from Arizona so yah. There was to computer for me to update. So it took me awhile.**

**It's SPRING!**

**Any who, on with the story!**

**In the the Delightfuls Mansion**

"Let me out! You get away with this! Ah swear it!" Wally was in a dungeon underneath the mansion. "When I get out of here, Ah'm going to kicks your sorry butts!"

Wally heard nothing but the echoes of his voice go through the dungeon.

"Ah know you can hear me you losers!"

Just then footsteps echoed through the room. There they stood, five figures, laughing. There faces red from the lack of oxygen from there laughter.

"What are you laughing at delightful dorks!" Wally shouted.

"Oh, nothing. We just enjoy watching you suffer! Hahahaha!" They said in unison.

Wally's face started to burn with anger. He started to kick and punch the cell bars, but this just tired him.

"Oh stop it Wallabee! You don't have a chance! Father came up with a plan that couldn't possibly fail!"

"And what would that be?"

"Oh like were going to tell you just because you asked to stupid LITTLE boy!"

"What-ever your planning, my friends will be here to stop you! Now matter what ya do!" The Australian hollered at the top of his lungs (almost).

They just ignored the short blonde, and went up the stairs laughing their heads off.

"Foine! Cowards!"

**In the tree house**

"Let's go team! Who knows what they could be doing to Numbuh 4!"

"Were going save him right Numbuh 1" Kuki said.

"Of course." Nigel noticed the tears well up in her eyes. "He's going to be fine Numbuh 3. If I know Numbuh 4, he's probably getting on there nerves as we speak." He assured.

"Yeah, he might even be telling The Delightfuls how he's going to kick their butts right now!" Said Numbuh 5.

"I guess your right." Kuki said still a little shaken up.

With all that said the four kids got their weapons and armor, and got onto the ship to go save Wally.

**Ok I know this chappie was supper short! **

**I'm having major writers block.**

**#4: Pfft, roight and I'm stupid.**

**Me: Clears throte, Yes, then I'm totally sure I'm having writers block.**

**#4: What's that supposed to mean!**

**Me: Oh nothing**

**#4: As long as you don't kill me I won't get mad. **

**#3: Hi!**

**#4: Bye!**

**Me: Be nice #4! OR ELSE!**

**#4: Shutting up! **

**#3: OOOOkkkk… Please review!**

**#4: Scooting farther away from Numbuh 4's Girlfriend.**


	6. I'm Saved! I Think

**Hi! It's me again! Yes! I'm updating! Here are some answers for the reviews.**

**BirdFeathers-Your welcome, and thank you!**

**Lil Cosmo- Thanks for the inspiration!**

**almostinsane- Thanks, I know, I was really tired, but thanks for the correction! ;)**

**I think that is it! Ok so sorry It took me so long to update, I just… I don't know why, I guess I've just been putting it off. Don't worry I wont quit! So thanks for the reviews for everyone who did. And I'll shut up now.**

**

* * *

**

**In the ship**

The four kids were getting in there positions on the ship. Numbuh 2 flying (duh), Numbuh 5 on the look out system (I think that's what she does), Numbuh 3 sitting down somewhere, and Numbuh 1 on command (of course!).

"1!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"2!" Numbuh 2 continued.

"3." Numbuh 3 mumbled.

Silence.

"5!" Numbuh 5 concluded.

"Ready for take off in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Blast off!" Numbuh 2 yelled in to the ship. "Setting coordinates for the Delightfuls mansion, captain!"

"Steady as she goes Numbuh 2."

Numbuh 3 sat in her seat belt looking down at her feet. 'Why didn't I save him when I had the chance?' she thought to herself. Numbuh 5 noticed that she was being oddly quiet, so she tried to comfort her.

"It'll be ok Numbuh 3" she said putting a warm comforting hand on Kuki's shoulder. "We'll save him, the KND never quit! We'll kick those Delightfuls buts in a second."

Kuki just sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy for the loss of Numbuh 4. "Will, he be ok?" She asked again.

"Of course he will. He might not be that smart but he can get through this; he 'is some kind of genius.'" Kuki giggled at this. She knew Wally wasn't the smartest one on the team, but did manage to come up with something to help. Sorta' like in operation: Piano.

"Ok, what-ever you say Numbuh 5." She muttered, just a little bit happier now that Abby had helped her out.

"4 minutes away from the mansion!" Numbuh 2 yelled to Numbuh 1.

"Great, team get your weapons ready!"

"We're here! Landing now!" Numbuh 2 stated.

"Kids Next Door, lets go save Numbuh 4!"

**

* * *

**

**In the dungeon**

Numbuh 4 lay in his cell looking at the ceiling. He now looked like a rag doll, his hair was ruffled up, looking like he just got out of bed. His hoodie was torn at the elbows and the stomach. His pants looked like they were being used by a monkey, they had holes in them all over and small blood spots. His shoes had scuff marks on them with the dirt staining them.

He had just gotten' back from being tortured by the Delightfuls in their 'Torture machine'. Numbuh 4 up got and walked over to the bars keeping him from escaping. He looked out in to the hall of the dungeon. There were all kinds of stuff in there, like, metal foot traps, torture chambers, the cases with the spikes in it, ropes, ect. He was beginning to wonder if these were the same people they have been fighting for the past few years.

"Were am I!" he said with his eyes wide looking at it all. "What do they do with it all!"

"You will soon find out, Wallace! Ha ha ha ha!" five figures said, standing in the door way of the dungeon.

"What are going to do me! I'm not some play toy!"

"Oh, but you are! You see Wallace, your nothing but a play toy. You are no help to your friends. All you do is complain and run around helping no one. And you're small!" They said, trying to upset Wally.

Wally looked down, his face burning with anger. He was tired of people called him 'small'. "No , more." He said under his breath. "NO MORE! You brats think you can kick our butts but we win each time! You just keep trying, and you lose every time! I may not be help, but every one else sure can a heck of a job." He stopped yelling the last part, just talking normal.

"Stupid Numbuh 4! You can't do anything! We don't care what you say so save your breath! You'll need it. Hahahahahahahahaha-!" They were interrupted by a big crash in the wall above the dungeon. The Delightful Children ran up the stairs to see what it was. There was four figures standing there. It seems that they had a bomb and blew up the wall. "What are you doing here?" They asked as if they didn't know.

"Were is Numbuh 4, you losers?" One figure yelled. It was Numbuh 1!

"Why should we tell you?" The children yelled in Numbuh 1's face.

"Fine you won't tell us then we'll do this the hard way!" Yelled Numbuh 5. She then fired her Mustard Gun, and ran over to Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 fired his Ice Gun in there faces' causing the Children to temporarily go blind.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed running around in circles. There was another big bang. The door across the hall had slammed open, showing a tall man.

"Oh no! It's…"

**

* * *

****Bwhahahaha… I am evil! Cliffy!**

**#4: Ok, um so am I safe?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see like everyone else!**

**#4: Awww… Come on please! Make's big puppy eyes and sticks out his lower lip, making puppy noises.**

**Me: Grrr.. You know I win against that look!**

**#4: Keeps look.**

**Me: Oh Ok! But only because your too hot to say no to: p**

**#4: Um… Ok… I don't want to know.**

**Me: Whispers in ear.**

**#4: Gasp… really! What does that mean?**

**Me: Whispers again.**

**#4: Ohhhhh…**

**#3: Why does he get to know!**

**Me: Didn't I just say earlier!**

**#3: Oh yeah, hey!**

**Me: Numbuh 4 sense I told you go make me some waffles!**

**#4: Um… Ok.**

**#3: Make me some to.**

**#4: Ok!**

**#3: And with chocolate chips!**

**#4: Ok! Makes waffle that says REVIEW! OR ELSE! Gives it to Numbuh4'sgirlfriend.**

**Me: Or else what?**

**#4: Nothin'! But do it!**


	7. Just Answering Reviews Authors Note

**Hi! I'm not really updating, but I'm just answering some reviews and yeah. Nothing interesting. 0 Just making some cookies!**

****

**almostinsane- Thank you! Here have a cookie! There chocolate chip!**

**foamgreen- Thank you! You can have a cookie too! - Numbuh 4 behave yourself, just for that you don't get a cookie!**

**Numbuh 484- I'm not a girly girl, but sure. Yes, or is it? Don't forget your cookie!**

**BirdFeathers- Ok, I will try! Have a cookie with extra chocolate chips!**

**YcN- Q #1- What does that have to do with my story?**

**Q #2- They are about 11 years old.**

**Q #3- Again… WHAT!**

**Well, interesting Q's, but too interesting. Btw, here's a cookie.**

**Well, I think that's it! Have a nice day! I will update soon OK! Please review more! It gives me insperation! So the more you review the faster I'll update! Tootals!**


	8. I'm Turning 13 in 3 Day's, Noooo

**Hi! I'm back! No Numbuh 4 I wasn't being lazy!**

**Numbuh 4: Humph!**

**Me: Anyways, here are my answers for my reviewers!**

**alomostinsane- Your welcome!**

**Charlie- Doing so.**

**YcN- Oh, well ok, try to go to bed earlier, that might help, and what about a sugar cookie? Hmm…**

**soilderx- Um, thanx…**

**kit kat- Thanksies! Maybe your right, maybe your wrong… : ) **

**I think that's it. So, on with the story!**

_**

* * *

Previously on 'Wally's Secret Love' **_

"What are going to do me! I'm not some play toy!"

"Oh, but you are! You see Wallace, your nothing but a play toy. You are no help to your friends. All you do is complain and run around helping no one. And you're small!" They said, trying to upset Wally.

Wally looked down, his face burning with anger. He was tired of people called him 'small'. "No , more." He said under his breath. "NO MORE! You brats think you can kick our butts but we win each time! You just keep trying, and you lose every time! I may not be help, but every one else sure can a heck of a job." He stopped yelling the last part, just talking normal.

"Stupid Numbuh 4! You can't do anything! We don't care what you say so save your breath! You'll need it. Hahahahahahahahaha-!" They were interrupted by a big crash in the wall above the dungeon. The Delightful Children ran up the stairs to see what it was. There was four figures standing there. It seems that they had a bomb and blew up the wall. "What are you doing here?" They asked as if they didn't know.

"Were is Numbuh 4, you losers?" One figure yelled. It was Numbuh 1!

"Why should we tell you?" The children yelled in Numbuh 1's face.

"Fine you won't tell us then we'll do this the hard way!" Yelled Numbuh 5. She then fired her Mustard Gun, and ran over to Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2 fired his Ice Gun in there faces' causing the Children to temporarily go blind.

"Ahhhh!" They screamed running around in circles. There was another big bang. The door across the hall had slammed open, showing a tall man.

"Oh no! It's…"

* * *

"… Father," Wally said in a sore; down in the dungeon. "Father has come." He said to himself. 

Wally was on the verge of fainting, or worse. The Delighfuls treated like crud! As you know, they were torturing him.

He tempted to get up, but fell back down on his butt. He winced at the pain, and gave up, it was no use. He laid down and looked at the ceiling, counting the cracks. Only one, to be surprising. But then another one formed as the fighting upstairs increased. He didn't want it to end like this! Why him? Why?

He a big bang, and assumed it was father and of his fireballs.

"Next thing you know, the ceiling will collapse!" Wally said to himself, once again.

Upstairs, the kids were fighting all their might.

"Numbuh 5! See if you can get past father and get into that dungeon thing!" Nigel ordered.

"Sure thing boss!" and with that, she ran to the side of the fight, were father couldn't see her, and ran into the door way leading to the dungeon. "Numbuh 4, you down here?" She called.

"R-right h-here."

"I'm coming. Don't worry!"

"Hurry…"

When she got to his cell, he was lying on the ground, bleeding like heck.

"What did they do to you?" She while trying to find something to pick the lock with.

"T-they had this m-machine… and they p-put me in it. I don't know exactly what it was, but it was tearing at my skin. I was screaming through the whole thing." He replied.

Abby listened carefully as she was picking the lock (she found a bobby pin. Don't ask why it was down there!). "Got it!"

"Help me up." Wally said, "I don't think I'm going to make it…"

"Don't give up Numbuh 4! You can do it! Just keep trying." She said while she pulled his arm around her shoulders. She started walking slowly, with Wally taking very slow steps with her.

As they were heading up the stairs, slowly, they felt a giant bang. Little rock fell from the ceiling, indicating it was about to fall.

"Come on! We better hurry!" Abby decided to pick up Wally and run up the stairs. She made it, but the room up, didn't look any better. She called her teammates and they were under a pile of ruble.

"Over here!" Yelled Kuki. When she saw Wally, she started to panic. He had passed out. "Is he okay!"

"I don't know. But we better get out of here, this place is going to crash! Where's Numbuh 2 and the others?"

"Right here." She heard the rest say.

"Numbuh 2! We need to get out of here quick!"

"Right!"

Abby and the others, barring Wally, (he is unconscious!) ran out of the hole they made and into the ship.

"Numbuh 2! Get us out of here fast!" Nigel demanded.

"Ay' aye! Captain!"

Kuki watched Abby put Wally on the medical bed. She went to his side, and grabbed his hand. 'I love you.' She thought to herself. She watched Wally's chest go up and down from breathing.

"Were back!" Hoagie yelled excitedly.

"Numbuh's 3 and 5! Get Numbuh 4 to the med lab now!" Ordered Nigel.

Kuki grasped the end of the bed, while Abby grabbed the front, and ran down to the med lab. Once they got there, they put some wires on Wally, so record his heart beat. And all that other stuff. Once he was all set up, Abby left the room. Kuki stayed behind.

"I hope you feel better." She whispered, then left.

Wally was in his dream land of course.

**

* * *

Wally's Dream **

Wally was standing in the middle of a dark grey field. The sky was grey, with plenty of grey clouds. What was standing in front of him was horrifying.

He approached the object, which was a large black orb, and kneeled down to see the bottom.

Something squirmed. He jumped back. He realized it was a maggot. Much more started to come out from under the orb. He pounced back up, and started to step back. The maggots got bigger and bigger and bigger. Soon, there was a whole army of them.

He stopped and stared at the scene.

Just then, and huge maggot crawled forward, and squashed him.

Wally sprang up with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

He looked around the room. Empty. For some reason, he felt like walking. So, he got out of bed, and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it a crack. He looked at the surroundings on the other side of the door. Empty. He opened the door all the way and stepped into the hallway, and walked down to the kitchen.

He saw his friends, sitting at the table, eating cereal. When he entered, his friends faces looked at him with shock.

"What's everybody looking at?"

"Y-you're a-awake." Hoagie stuttered.

"Yeah I'm awake! What else would I be?"

"Sleeping." Abby said in shock.

"Why would I?"

"Numbuh 4… you've been sleeping for awhile now…" Nigel said.

"Oh really? How long?" He said irritated.

"A year."

"W-what."

"You've been in a comma. We tried everything. You didn't wake up, until now." Kuki said.

"How old am I?" he said stupidly.

The others rolled their eyes, Wally never was the smart one. But then they got serous again.

"12 1/2." They said in unison.

"What month is it?"

"September."

"What day?"

"18th."

"Oh, god. Were turning 13 in 5 days."

"Well, actually, I'm turning thirteen in 2 days." Said Abby in a very low tone.

"I'm turning 13 in 4." Nigel muttered.

"5. Duh" Hoagie said.

"S-same here." Kuki stuttered.

"But that's not fair! I wasn't able to be awake through all that time! It's not fair! Where are the Delightful Children?"

"Dead. They died when the house crashed on them." Nigel stated.

"And what about father?"

"We don't know. No body found after." Hoagie said.

Wally couldn't believe it. He was turning 13 in 3 days (He is turning 13 in 3 days, but the others aren't.) and he didn't get live the year before! (**A/N: **I'm deciding to jump ahead ok. I would like to get farther in this story.)

**

* * *

Wally's decommissioning day

* * *

**

"NO! I won't let you take me! Noooo!" Wally was being strapped in the 'chair' for decommissioning.

"To bad! Teenager! Your time has come!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

She moved quickly to the controls and pressed the button. A plunger came down on Wally's face, sucking out all of his memories. His memories of Kuki, Nigel, Abby, and his best friend Hoagie, but worst of all, the memories and his beloved Kuki Samba.

"Nooooo…" His voice died down as the plunger sucked on his head.

**

* * *

I truly am evil! Please R&R! Feel free to give me ideas, okay. **

**Numbuh 4: Please, stop hurting me!**

**Me: You will have to wait see what will happen!**

**Numbuh 4: Shut-up you!**

**Me: Btw… REVIEW!**


	9. Schedules's for the First Day of High Sc...

**Sorry it took me so long update, I haven't felt the need. : -(**

**So, here are the answers for the reviewers! **

**almostinsane- Thanks.**

**xCharliex- That's cool that you made an account. And I'm doing so as we speak.**

**silverjazz- I guess your right, but maybe Numbuh 86 is younger than them.**

**Thanx for reviewing everyone! I might end this story in the next couple chapters, so yeah. This story has been going on for 3 months, so I think I need to end it soon.**

**Here is our feature presentation!**

**_

* * *

_****_Previously on 'Wally's Secret Love':_**

"Numbuh 4… you've been sleeping for awhile now…" Nigel said.

"Oh really? How long?" He said irritated.

"A year."

* * *

"NO! I won't let you take me! Noooo!" Wally was being strapped in the 'chair' for decommissioning. 

"To bad! Teenager! Your time has come!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

She moved quickly to the controls and pressed the button. A plunger came down on Wally's face, sucking out all of his memories. His memories of Kuki, Nigel, Abby, and his best friend Hoagie, but worst of all, the memories and his beloved Kuki Samba.

"Nooooo…" His voice died down as the plunger sucked on his head.

**_

* * *

Real Story_**

"Ow, my head. Where am I?" Wally looked around. He was in his room, on his bed. "How the crud did I get here?" he said to himself.

"Honey! Are you up? You're going to be late for your first day of high school!"

"High school?" he muttered to himself.

Wally walked downstairs to the kitchen all dressed. He got a pop tart out of the cupboard, opened it, and started to eat it. (A/N: Interesting isn't it?) He walked out the front door while he said goodbye to his mom, and headed to the high school.

When he got there, he saw a girl with long black hair that when to her waist. She had big beautiful violet eyes. She wore a green t-shirt, with a black mini skirt. She had on white and black etnies.

His heart skipped at the sight of this mysterious girl. 'That was weird.' He thought to himself. He walked over to were she was standing by herself with her books in hand.

"Hi, you look lost, are you a freshman?" he asked.

"Yes, are you a senior?" she asked straight out.

"No, I'm a freshman too. Want to go see if we can find were we get out schedules?"

"Um, sure."

They smiled at each other, and walked inside the building. They found were they could get their schedules at the office.

"We found it. So, what did you get?" Wally asked.

"Hmm…" she looked at it for a couple seconds. "First hour I got Language Arts and second I have reading. You?" she replied.

"I have Science first hour and Reading second. Who is your teacher for second?"

"Ms. Gates." She said.

"Same here. Looks like we have a class together. What about 3 and 4th hour, what and who do you have then?"

She looked at her schedule again, and showed him.

1st hour Lang. Arts Ms. Gates

2nd hour Reading Ms. Twain

3rd hour Science Mr. Wash

4th hour Geography Mr. Farkus

5th hour Math Mrs. Goodenstain

6th hour Band/ Woodwind Mrs. Mathews

7th hour Health Mr. Chavez

8th hour PE Gym

9th hour Study Hall Library

"Wow, mine is pretty much exactly like yours, only third hour I have Language Arts, and sixth hour I band with percussion. We like, haveall of each others classes together! How cool is that?"

"That's pretty cool." she said just a bit annoyed.

"Come on. We're going to be late for class, see you later!" He said as he ran to Science.

And hence forth, they have their first day of school.

**

* * *

Ok, so that is not what I thought it would be. But hey I'm trying. Please R&R. The more you guys review the faster I'll update, so for your sake, REVIEW! Please and thank you.**


	10. Just Ansering Reviews Authors Note2

**Just another sad sad time for me right now guys. I can't come up with an idea on how to get this story moving. Would it be ok if I added a character from another show into the story? Or is that illegal on Fan fic? I'm asking that because it would be easier for me to update more often. I feel so horrible leaving you guys hanging, waiting for me to update. Well this is just another review answer thing. No story here guys. Please let me know if its ok to cross another show into this story, it will still be about Wally and Kuki don't worry, but would it be alright with you guys if you met new people for the story. Well, tell me in a review or e-mail me. Here are you're answers to your reviews. :-(

* * *

**

34lover- I know, sorry. Thanx for the correction.

xCharliex- I wonder the same. I am not a very good writer at the moment.

kagomemaster94- We'll get there if I can get an idea.

dbzgtfan2004- Thank you!

almostinsane- Again, thank you.

teamracer10- There never was a chapter 11.

bpotato23- lol, thank you. I'll try.

Numbuh 4- Did I make that confusing? Sorry about that. blushes

bumblebee115- They probably will.

...- thanx

LiSolar7- Just because I didn't update in a long time, doesn't mean I ended the story! I suggest you be patient, and maybe I will come up with something! I never said I ended the damn story!

**

* * *

Ok so that's it. Pardon my French, but that last review made me mad. Anywho, please help me with some ideas, and I promise I will give you as credit as you deserve.**

**Love ya,**

**Mrs. Bankotsu **


	11. New Kid!

**I think… I'm ready to update… good god I hope this turns out good.**

Teamracer10- Ok that's good. I think I knew that already, just wanted to see if it was ok with my reviewers.

Numbuh 484- Yeah I think its called crossover too. Glad you're excited! You will see, and I hope you can update soon.

**Ok… here… we… go! It will be short I can tell you now!

* * *

**

**New Kid!**

It's been a week since they have been in school and Wally was already failing class! He needs some serious help! Well anyways, it was Wednesday and everyone wanted to get through their second week. Wally and Kuki had made three new friends! Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie.

Nigel was a quiet person, who had no hair and wore a red long sleeved shirt that said "I'm your master" and baggy khaki pants.

Abby was a cool and calm girl who only talked a lot with Kuki. They were already best friends. She usually wore a blue and white tank top and a jean jacket with short black jean shorts, and a red baseball hat. Her hair was always in a braid.

Hoagie was tall and rather on the slim side. He was an average teenager who likes to talk to his friends and eat chili dogs. He wore a light blue t-shirt and levies. He had goggles on his head.

Wally and Kuki thought they were cool and they all became good friends within 3 days.

Wally got out of his fourth class of the day and it was lunch time. He went into the cafeteria to meet the gang. They were standing in the lunch line getting their food. He waved to them and decided to skip lunch. He went to go sit down at the table when he saw someone he had never seen before. He's never even seen anyone like him.

A weird looking teenager had walked through the school doors and he was smirking. He had fluffy white dog ears on his head and long silver hair. He looked like a bad seed. His clothes were red and black. His shirt was black and it has little rips in it that revealed another shirt that was red under it. His pants were baggy to the max. They were black and had faded spots here and there, and the bottom of the pant legs were ripped and they sagged along. There were red patches on it in some places. When he walked in everyone stared at him. "What the hell are you staring at? Go back to your lunches!" He yelled.

Wally looked this guy over and he though he was pretty cool. Being the tough guy himself he decided to introduce himself. Wally walked up to the newcomer gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Hey, I'm Wally. Are you new here?" He asked.

The new kid gave him a grave look. Then he returned the friendly punch by doing the same. "Yes I'm new here. I'm Inuyasha. I'm from Japan." Inuyasha said. Wally gave him a weird look.

"Japan. Whoa, that's far! Right? I am so failing geography." Wally rubbed his temples. Inuyasha laughed.

"Dude, that's ok. Back in Japan, I failed every single class I was in." Inuyasha smiled. Wally laughed with him. It seems they were going to be good friends. "You should hang with me today, Wally. I have some other friends that came with me. You should meet them." Inuyasha suggested. Wally looked over at his group of friends.

"Can I go ask my other friends first?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Thanx." Wally ran over to his friends. "Hey you guys. Would it be ok if I hung out with this new kid for lunch today?" Wally asked in a speedy way. Everyone looked at him.

"You mean that kid who just yelled at everyone to stop staring at him?" Abby asked.

"Yah, he's actually really cool. Talked to him. He says he's from Japan. Kuki you would get along with him." Wally pointed out.

"Well ok. Go ahead." Abby said.

"Yes! Thanx you guys!" He ran off to meet with Inuyasha. "They said its ok."

"Cool, now I'll introduce you to my other friends. Come on." Inuyasha gestured for Wally to follow him. He led him to the outside eating grounds. Wally saw a group of teens sitting on the ground eating lunch. "Those are them." Inuyasha stated.

"They look…interesting." Wally said.

"They really are." Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm ready to meet anyone." Wally shrugged.

* * *

**I told you it would be short. I didn't want to give away too much in one chapter. Yes Inuyasha is going to in this fic now. It will help me move it along faster! Please R&R and tell me what you think of the new plot line!**


End file.
